Finding Cedric Diggory
by ofmagicandfantasy
Summary: The 'Avada Kedavra' doesn't kill Cedric it transports him through time, to the year 1918 where he wakes up in Carlisle's house to find out a disturbing fact. Nearly 100 years later Amos Diggory, when on holiday in Forks, finds his dead son alive and happy. Cederic Diggory is faced with a choice; his old family and old self or his new one and the person he has become: Edward Cullen.
1. the monster

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction so be kind :) Im not sure when exactly I can update I'm a little busy but I will try to update as often as I can it will probably be once a week or once a couple of days :)  
So anyway here we go.

* * *

"Kill the spare" said a cold voice.  
There was, suddenly, a swishing noise as someone pulled out their wand. And quickly, ever so quickly two words echoed into the night:  
"Avada Kedavra."  
There was a green, brilliant light, then a sensation of pain. Terrible pain. Which, when experienced, would cause someone to writhe in agony arching their backs. And the person experiencing the 'Avada Kedavra' curse did writhe in pain. But through all this pain the person did have a confused and desperate thought; isn't the killing curse supposed to be painless? And so the curse was, but this was not the killing curse.

* * *

Cedric Diggory opened his eyes.  
Was this Heaven? He pondered. The pain had gone and he felt great, in fact, he felt better than he had in years. And then he remembered the grave yard and Harry, was the grave yard the last challenge to win the tri-wizard tournament cup, the 'Avada Kedavra' seemed a little ominous. And if the killing curse indicated anything, it indicated bad fortune. Cedric hated to think what would befall Harry Potter.

His vision was fuzzy but after a couple of blinks his view became clearer, he finally focused on his surroundings. It was a plain room, with the bed he was lying in and the armchair in the corner as the only furniture. There was a big window to the left of the bed and through it he could see a dense forest of trees. _It must be a country house_ he thought. This wasn't heaven, of that he was sure.  
Cedric suddenly became aware of a man, dressed in old fashioned attire, leaning against a wall, the man had a shockingly pale skin tone and honey coloured eyes. Seeing Cedric awake, the man walked over. Every time the man's foot hit the ground Cedric could hear a soft thump. It took him a moment to realize it was the man's footsteps he was hearing. Cedric was about to say something to the man maybe asking where he was, when he noticed an itch at the back of his throat, he tried to swallow but the itch wouldn't go away.  
_He must be experiencing the thirst for the first time.  
_The voice was muffled, but had no source. Cedric looked around to make sure there was no one else in the room and finally decided that the voice must have come from the strange man, who hadn't moved his lips.  
"I am Carlisle, I was the doctor you had while you were suffering from the Spanish influenza." The strange man said at last.  
The man had an American accent.  
"I've never had the Spanish influenza or any other muggle illness." Cedric said looking extremely puzzled.  
"Muggle?" asked the man named Carlisle. "What is a muggle? No matter, you're probably confused from you're transformation."  
_I will question him later on the word muggle and how he got his English accent, for now he must come to terms with what he is and quench his thirst.  
_The muffled voice sounded again, but Carlisle seemed not to notice it. For now, Cedric was more worried about the transformation Carlisle had mentioned than the muffled voice._  
_"What is this transformation you mentioned" asked Cedric suspiciously, aware again of the itchiness in the back of his throat which was beginning to feel like an ache.  
Carlisle smiled "you, Edward Anthony Mason, are a vampire."  
Carlisle held up a small hand held mirror which he was holding behind his back. Cedric didn't comment on the name, he looked at his new appearance and decided that a new name was probably best for what he was; a monster. All he could do was stare at the mirror, stare at the red eyes glaring back at him.

* * *

Nearly 1 hundred years later

* * *

Amos Diggory flung the door open to the bedroom and walked inside, his face drained of blood as if he had seen a ghost.  
"How was the holiday in America?" Asked Mrs. Diggory who was lying in bed reading a book about a witch who had fallen in love with Merlin.  
He mumbled for a bit stuttering on his words. The only word Mrs. Diggory could make out was the name Cedric.  
She looked up at him her face a stony calm.  
"What did I tell you about bringing him up."  
"I've seen him, Sarah, I've seen our Cedric" he cried.  
Sarah got up immediately.  
"Where?" She asked.  
"In Forks, Washington."


	2. the sapphire bird

**This is the second chapter, thanx for all the reviews (I have answered a few at the bottom), faves and follows :) by the way there is alot of Bella and Edward/Cedric in this chapter just so you know if you don't ship them. But Edwards/Cedrics romantic life will get a bit complicated when a girl from his past comes along *hint hint. **  
**Thanx for reading**

* * *

Edward Cullen pulled Bella Swan closer, her skin, sparkled in the sunlight which was filtering in, through the window. Her once red eyes were now honey coloured, like his. They stood by the window, Bella in Edwards arms, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. From the room next door, Edward saw multiple shapes, colours and faces; Rennesme was dreaming. He'd come to terms with his mindreading abilities a while back, Edward used to only be able to read phrases or sentences but now he could see images and visions, and sometimes even feel strong emotions or feelings which, in Jacobs case, was a little disturbing. Edward smiled into Bella's hair, remembering the time when he had first realized he could mind read.

She stirred from her silent thoughts. "Why are you smiling?" she queried.

"It's just a memory." replied Edward, dismissively.

"Do you want to share it with me?" Bella asked.

"Well, it was actually the time when I found out I could mind read."

"You mean the time when you realized you weren't going mad and hearing voices in your head." She joked.

"Something like that."

* * *

It was the year 1918, a month or so later from the day Carlisle had turned Cedric into Edward. Carlisle had sat him down and asked him to explain, everything. Edward was a little reluctant at first, but he was really in need of someone to talk to; about all his fears and hopes, Carlisle had been more than willing to listen. He didn't own or control Edward but he was already beginning to think of him as a son and treated his words to the utmost importance.

"Well" said Edward replying to Carlisle's question; "I don't know where to start."

"How about you start by explaining to me what a muggle is." Carlisle replied.

"Non-magic folk" Stated Edward automatically.

Carlisle gasped, and, for the first time since Edward had met him; he looked surprised. "You- you mean, you're a wizard." He asked, eyes round. He looked almost fearful.

"Yes I am, or I was." Edward replied looking downcast.

_A wizard. A wizard, If the volturi found out I'd turned a wizard I'd be burnt. What am I going to do? _Carlisle's voice echoed again through the room.

Edward frowned "What's wrong with wizards?" he asked.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with wizards" Carlisle countered.

Edward's frown deepened "Yes, yes you did. You also mentioned something about the vultary or something."

"How do you know about the volturi?" Carlisle questioned suspiciously.

"You just said it when you said something about being burnt by them." protested Edward.

"Hmmm" said Carlisle thoughtfully "I want to try something."

_I wonder if he can mind read._ The voice echoed again.

"Did you hear that." asked Carlisle.

Edward looked shocked "you-you think I can mind read?" He asked "I'm not even good at legilimency."

Carlisle smiled "you just proved my point, Edward, I didn't even mention anything about mindreading; I thought it."

Edward looked at him in wonder "so, I have a super power or something. Is this normal with vampires?"

"It's not unheard of, most of the vampires in the volturi have powers like these, Aro can read all the thoughts you've ever had just in one touch."

"All the thoughts?" Edward asked thinking about Cho Chang.

Carlisle chuckled "who's the girl?" he asked

Edward looked away "I don't want to talk about it, she probably thinks I'm dead anyway."

"What did happen? How did a British wizard come to be in an American '_muggle'_ hospital anyway?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't even know, one moment I was in the triwizard tournament-

_I'm not even going to ask what that is_ Carlisle thought.

_-_ with Harry Potter, and then suddenly I was hit with a killing curse and woke up here."

"Is Edward actually your name?" asked Carlisle.

"No," replied Edward "my names actually Cedric Diggory."

"While you were unconscious in hospital you cried out the name Edward Anthony Mason, if he's not you; who is he?" Carlisle frowned.

"He's my grandfather, he died last year… um… he died in the year 2002. I'm guessing I said his name because I thought I was in heaven."

"2002?... Wait you're from the future?" Carlisle gasped.

Edward laughed "and I was beginning to think you couldn't look more shocked."

* * *

Edward still chuckled at the memory 100 years later. Although he still couldn't keep his true identity, his true name, which put a damper on things. Because wizards were disliked by vampires Carlisle had forced him to use the name Edward just in case someone in the future would put two and two together. So from that year on he had used the name Edward and kept his magical identity a secret, even from Bella.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened when you found out you could mind read, or what?" asked Bella.

Before Edward could answer, Rennesmes bedroom door opening sounded down the hall. Edward and Bella could hear her footsteps padding down the corridor. She opened the door to Edwards and Bella's room.

"Morning Daddy" Rennesme walked over and Edward lent over so Rennesme could kiss him on the cheek. "Morning Mommy." Rennesme turned around and gave her Mommy a kiss on the cheek too. She then reached out with her pink hand and placed her palm onto Bella's pale cheek their skin tones noticeably contrasted. Rennesme sent Bella an image. Edward, with his mind reading abilities, caught the image too. It was an image of the park.

Edward chuckled "yes, we can go there while we're out in town. I need to buy someone's new-born anniversary present anyway." He said grinning at Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes "I told you I don't want any presents, it's not a big deal that I turned into a vampire."

"Right."

* * *

In town Edward split off from Bella and Rennesme and headed towards the local jewelry shop. He swung the door, with peeling blue paint, open and he stepped into the shop.

The shop was dim, with a lamplight on a desk; where a middle age man was sitting. The shop had a unique sort of musky smell. There were glass cabinets lining the walls with silver and glass jewelry. Edward bent over one of the cabinets and a silver necklace with a small, sapphire bird pendant caught his eye. He stood examining the necklaces for a while until he beckoned the middle aged man over. The man got up from the desk in the corner huffing.

_What does he want? Stupid annoying customers, can't wait till the day is done. _The man thought not knowing that Edward could hear him thinking.

"I can't determine which of these three necklaces is the prettiest" said Edward "I was wondering of you could help me decide."

The man bent over and looked at the 3 necklaces that Edward had pointed out. _The sapphire bird, but that's the cheapest _the man thought. "The ruby necklace" The man said gruffly. The ruby necklace was the most expensive.

Edward smirked "I actually quite like the sapphire bird please could you get that one for me."

_God, I need to get better at sales business. He barely even looked at the ruby necklace _

The man got out the sapphire bird, Edward paid for it and left the shop. He met up with Bella and Rennesme while they were leaving the park. They walked down the road together, as a family. The road only had a couple of shops but it was quite crowded so he had to weave through the throng, Bella and Rennesme in tow. Suddenly the bustling crowd shifted slightly and Edward locked eye-contact with a man. It was his Father.

_THAT'S MY SON _Thought Amos Diggory his initial shocked reaction was turning into determination. He strode through the crowd towards Edward. "Cedric" He called.

Edward turned towards Bella, his face hard "grab Rennesme" he said "we need to get out of this street as soon as possible."

"Why?" Asked Bella.

"CEDRIC!" Shouted Amos Diggory causing a commotion.

"Don't ask, we just need to away from that man as soon as possible."

* * *

**Sakura Lisel: I hope this chapter solved your confusion, if not I'll be happy to PM you with a better explanation.**

**Sqidog: thanx glad you liked it see you tommorow!**


	3. The serum of truth

**This Chapter is not as long as the last chapter I'm afraid. I'm incredibly tired But I tried my best :)**  
**Enjoy (hopefully ;) ).**

* * *

_Edward turned towards Bella, his face hard "grab Rennesme" he said "we need to get out of this street as soon as possible."_

_"Why?" Asked Bella._

_"CEDRIC!" Shouted Amos Diggory causing a commotion._

_"Don't ask, we just need to away from that man as soon as possible."_

They ran (at the speed of a human so as to be as inconspicuous as possible but it was fast enough nevertheless) Amos Diggory tried to catch up shouting Cedric again and again but the crowd closed in on him and the cullens could no longer see him any longer.

Edward winced, out of all the thoughts in the crowded street; his fathers were the clearest. He could feel his father's hope and the renewed pain of the death of his son. He wanted to go to him, he really did, but how could his father accept him for what he was: a monster. The wizard's worst rivalry, as Carlisle had said.

_It could be him, it really could! We never did see the body, Harry Potter only said my boy had died but Cedric could of gone somewhere else. _Edward heard his Father think.

Edward stopped, suddenly. What did happen then? He thought to himself. Why did Harry tell them he was dead? Where was everyone now? They were alive, finally. Did Cho Chang have a husband? Was she happy? Edward stopped himself from thinking about her he had Bella after all. But what about what happened in the Graveyard, Harry must have gotten back if he had told his father he was dead. And why did the Avada Kedavra curse not kill him. Upon seeing his father all these thoughts had come back to Edward after all these years.

"Edward?" Asked Bella in a worried voice. She put Rennesme down.

"I'm alright." replied Edward. Should he tell Bella, no, that past was too deep; his family thought he was dead.

"Who was that man?" She asked.

Edward finally decided to stick as close to the truth as possible without her knowing who he was.

"I don't know, but he seemed to think I was his dead son." He said.

"Ok." Replied Bella, bemused "in his defense, you did kind of look like him."

"I looked like his dead son too." Edward chuckled inwardly, she had no idea.

Bella smiled at that "Rennesme…" She said, taking Rennesme's hand "Edward, let's go home."

Unbeknownst to both of them, Amos Diggory, at that moment, apparated home via the T.A.O otherwise known as the transcontinental apparating office.

* * *

"Are you sure it was him?" Asked Sarah Diggory.

It was the evening and Sarah and Amos were packed and ready to go to America.

"Yes!" Amos Diggory answered, he was frustrated; she'd already asked the question.

"Because, you do know the employees of the T.A.O will be very curious to hear that fact when you mutter it under the truth serum."

He sighed "where are the times when we could just apparate to country after country without all this T.A.O mumbo Jumbo."

"Since the last quidditch world cup held in England and you know why we have to go through it." Mrs. Diggory said sternly.

Mr. Diggory just grunted. Sarah smiled "Come on, let's apparate before you get too worried about the truth serum." As she said it she grabbed his arm, pulled out her wand and disapparated from the house.

They arrived at the T.A.O as all people trying to apparate transcontinental do. The young women at the desk looked up as the loud crack was heard. She had long black hair and pale skin. She smiled and pulled out a small potion.

"Good evening." She said as the couple walked up to her desk.

They nodded in return, Amos staggered a little.

"Please sit." She said pulling out her wand and made two chairs appear in front of the desk. Amos and Sarah Diggory sat down. Once they were seated she began. "Now, are you married?"

"Yes" replied Mrs. Diggory.

"Good, only one of you needs to take the serum of truth." She indicated towards the small potion that she had placed on her desk. "Which one of you will take it?" She asked.

"I will." Replied Amos Diggory, nervously, wringing his hands together.

She smiled at him reassuringly and handed him the potion on her desk. He pulled the lid off. Shut his eyes and poured the substance into his mouth. Sarah Diggory reached out her hand and held his.

"I am going to ask you the normal questions, answer whenever you're ready, you know the procedure."

"Yes I do." Mr. Diggory replied squirming under her gaze. He felt bare and vulnerable.

"Right, where are you planning to go?" She asked.

"Forks, Washington, U.S.A." He stated.

"Good" she said, writing that down on a sheet of paper on her desk. "Now, may I ask the reason?"

"I wish to see my son." Replied Amos Diggory. Sarah Diggory squeezed his hand.

"Your son's name."

Sarah nodded at Amos. He took a deep breath. "Cedric Diggory." Amos forced out.

The lady behind the desk gasped, shocked. She paused and regained her composure "The Cedric Diggory who would be 21 this year." She asked suspiciously.

Amos Diggory nodded.

"The cedric Diggory who was sorted into hufflepuff in Hogwarts."

He nodded again.

She frowned "the same Cedric Diggory who died 4 years ago?"

"Yes" said Amos apologetically.

The lady at the desk looked gob smacked "h-how, w-why, why do you think it was him? Why do you think he is alive?" She asked with pain and hope flitting through her facial expressions.

"I saw him!" Mr. Diggory exclaimed. "I saw him, it was him I know it was."

The lady at the desk closed her eyes. "Take me with you" she said.

Mrs. Diggory frowned "why do you want to come? You're just an employee you don't even know him."

"I was his girlfriend!" she cried. "He may have talked about me with you… My name is Cho Chang."


	4. The vision

**A/N: **Ah, I'm sorry it's been 2 weeks since I last updated... but it was christmas though. So anyway I enjoyed writing this chapter ecspecially towards the end. And I hope you'll enjoy it too. :) Since in some parts of the world (like England) it's the new year... Happy New Year!

* * *

The clock struck 12.

"Happy first newborn anniversary Bella!"

She was surrounded by the Cullens; in Carlisle's gigantic dining room (not that they needed it). They were all there; Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Edward and her daughter Renesme. Bella was dressed in a purple dress of French couture, contributed by a very eccentric Alice, who at the moment, was basically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Bella, open mine first." She said shoving a beautifully wrapped parcel into Bella's face. "It's a dress."

Bella frowned "Thank you… Alice. Listen, I didn't really want presents, from any of you. " She looked at Edward. "I didn't want you to go to any trouble."

"Accept it Bella." Emmet announced slinging his arm over Bella's shoulders. "You've been one of us for a year now you've already proved that when you… umm.." He coughed. "When you almost beat me in an arm wrestle."

"_Almost _beat her_" _Rosalie questioned smirking at Emmet.

"Well, she came pretty close to beating me."

Jasper laughed "she beat you in ten seconds _and _split the boulder in half."

Bella grinned. "What can I say, he wasn't really much of a challenge."

Emmet flexed his muscles "you don't have an advantage this time Bella, do you want to face me again? You're no longer a newborn." He got into a fighting position.

"Not in my Dining room, thank you very much." Carlisle said calmly.

"Well Bella? Aren't you going to open my present." Asked Alice. Bella reluctantly took the package, that Alice was still holding, and ripped it open to reveal a silky silver dress.

"Lovely… Alice." She said pulling it out. Edward caught her eye and they both grinned, the dress would go to the back of the wardrobe along with all the others.

"Oh, I wish you'd let me do your makeup again, the last time I did it, it was at the Wedding. I could make you look so pretty." Alice sighed.

"She looks pretty anyway." Esme smiled at Bella.

"Mommy, Mommy open mine." Renesme, who had been silent until now, tugged at Bella's hand.

From Renesme she received a roughly carved heart which Jacob had obviously helped with. She was just about to open Carlisle's and Esme's present when suddenly Alice clutched her head. Alice looked at Edward, whos's face was paler than vampire pale and his golden eyes were filled with worry or was it fear.

"Alice, what is it? What's going to happen." Carlisle frowned taking in Edwards features.

She opened her mouth to speak. Edward shook his head. She quickly shut her mouth frowning. "It's nothing." Alice quickly said.

"Hmmm…" Carlisle replied.

* * *

Edward gave Bella her present when they got back to their house, he tried to make an effort, he really did but all he could think about was Alice's vision, and Cho Chang. He couldn't believe she would be coming to America to find him and he would _kiss _her. Alice was really worried about that part and she wanted to talk to him about it. He couldn't cheat on Bella, they were married. Why did Cho have to come back now, why did life have to be complicated now! He knew Bella could tell he was distracted. He wanted to go and talk to her (make an effort to make her newborn anniversary special) but Alice came to talk about her vision.

"Who was she?" She asked, sitting opposite him on a couch.

"She's a girl that I used to know… I didn't think I was ever going to see her again. I knew her a _long_ time ago."

"And how do I not know about her?" Alice asked.

"I knew her before I knew you." Edward replied.

Alice gasped. "She didn't look like a vampire…"

"She isn't." Seeing Alice's expression he sighed "look, I'll tell you more soon. I just… can't, at the moment."

Alice nodded accepting this. "Just promise me you will tell me about her, promise me you won't break Bella's heart."

She got up and left the room smiling at the words Edward whispered after her; "I promise."

* * *

Bella was lying on the grass outside the house with Renesme; looking at the clouds.

"See there, Renesme, that one looks like a lamb." She said pointing to a very lumpy cloud on the edge of the horizon.

"It looks like a very sad lamb, Mommy. But over there the lion looks very happy he's playing with the big bird." Renesme pointed at two other clouds.

Bella looked at the clouds Renesme was pointing too. "They look like they're having fun!" She smiled at her daughter.

Renesme held her hand to her mother's cheek; she showed an image of her Mother and her laughing on the floor looking at clouds; sometimes words cannot illustrate what one needs to say.

Bella laughed at the image. "Yes we are having fun."

"And how do I not know about her?" Alice's voice was heard. Bella puckered her brow. Edwards reply was muffled even for vampire hearing. She didn't hear any more of their conversation until Alice got up to leave. "Just promise me you will tell me about her, promise me you won't break Bella's heart." Bella gasped.

She ran, the forest blurred around her as she used her exceptional speed. Before she knew it she was in town. She leant against a wall the last words Alice said running through her mind; promise me you won't break Bella's heart. Why would they break her heart, they couldn't… unless Edward- he wouldn't cheat on her would he, he wouldn't leave her again they were married.

A woman broke her thoughts. "Excuse me, but do you know if there's a restaurant here, or a place which I could get food from." She was British.

"Oh um, yeah. We have the Lodge which is my Dad's favourite restaurant, I'll take you there if you like."

"Please." She replied.

"Cool accent by the way." Bella said.

"Thank you."

"So" Bella started walking, the girl followed "why are you in America, of all places?"

The woman smiled "I'm looking for someone, someone who I haven't seen in ages."

"A family member?"

"No, an old boyfriend."

"Oh" Bella frowned "did you come with anyone else?"

"Yes, I came with his parents. In fact I'm trying to avoid them at the moment." The woman said.

"Are they giving you a hard time?"

"Not quite. Here-" they arrived at the restaurant "is this it?"

"Yes" Bella replied.

"Well, thank you… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Bella" Bella replied holding out her hand.

"Cho" the other woman replied shaking it.

"Would you mind if I came in with you… I have nothing better to do." Bella asked.

"No, I don't mind. I'll probably need help with the mugg- American currency anyway." Cho Chang smiled.


	5. The crumpled photo

**A/N:** I forgot to mention this in the previous chapters, but thanx so much everyone for the reviews, it really did make my day :) Another thing I forgot to mention in the previous chapter is that all the animals seem to have some meaning in this fanfic, you probably noticed the cloud scene in the previous chapter and there's a little phrase in this chapter that has some meaning behind it as well… see if you can figure it out :) Sorry this is a day late, I have a long list of excuses but you probably don't want to hear them.

* * *

Amos and Sarah had tried everything; they had asked at all the public places if they had a name recorded down as Cedric Diggory somewhere in their records, but of course none of the public places had the name recorded anywhere. If they weren't so gullible or if they were at least better at reading human and vampire emotions they would have noticed that Dr. Cullen, at the hospital, was lying about never treating nor ever heard of the name Cedric Diggory before, but alas they didn't see Dr. Cullen frown slightly, try to avoid their gaze and dismiss them as soon as he could without seeming impolite. It was the librarian, at the library, who was the nicest and told them to go to the police office, and that was where they were sitting now.

"So you're telling me that the last time you saw him, was four years ago?" Officer Swan asked. He was the one the department had dispatched to help them.

They nodded. They had decided to stick to the truth as close as possible it would help them better in this situation.

"And you have thought him dead since then?" The officer leant back into his chair and stroked his moustache.

"Yes." Sarah spoke out. "We were wondering if you had the name anywhere in your records." Amos held her hand beside her, eyes gleaming with hope.

"Just one second" Officer Swan swiveled round on the chair and started typing on the computer. He turned to face them again. "There is no current visitor or citizen under that name" he said. Amos Diggory's face visibly fell. "But of course he could be going under a different name."

"I never thought of that." Mr. Diggory muttered.

"We can still search for him under a different name. A photo would be a good place to start, do you have one on you?" Officer Swan asked he felt like they were leading him on a wild swan chase, it would be impossible to find anyone acquainted to the boy let alone the boy himself.

"No" said Sarah. "Yes" said Amos. They said it at the same time and frowned at each other. How could Amos be so stupid sometimes, the only picture they had on them was a moving picture of Cedric; she didn't want to give the officer a heart attack. Amos grinned at her and as if he could read her thoughts he discreetly pulled his wand out of his boot slightly and whispered a word. Her pocket grew hot. "Yes actually, we do have a photo." Sarah beamed and pulled out the crumpled photo from her pocket.

She remembered easily when the photo was taken, it was taken on Cedric's 17th birthday. He was wearing his muggle clothes and he was laughing hard. Amos had frozen the picture mid laugh, and Cedrics mouth was open. Sarah missed him.

She handed it to the officer and he unfolded it. She watched his face fill with unreadable emotions; worry, laughter, dread. It was clear he recognized Cedric.

"You say you're the biological parents?" Officer Swan didn't know what to do he could think of no explanation for the photo in front of him, there could only be one explanation; "did he run away?" He asked, thinking hard.

Amos was horrified at the thought "no!" He shouted. "My Cedric would never do that! He just- he just…" Amos trailed off he didn't know how to put the disappearance of his son to a muggle.

Officer Swan could make no sense out of this situation, this was probably one of those 'don't need to know' moment, it always was when it involved the Cullens.

"Do you know him?" Sarah asked she hadn't believed Amos but Officer Swan's reaction proved he knew that man.

The officer paused for a moment "yes, he may look different his eyes are a different colour, his hair is different but it's still the same person; I'm a police man, I can tell. He goes by the name Edward Cullen. He's my- he's my son-in-law."

Amos grabbed Sarah's arm crying with joy "I told you, I told you!" Sarah was overjoyed as well, but she also thought of Cho; son-in-law he had said. This didn't bode well for her.

Officer Swan smiled at their expressions, it had cheered them up to know this fact even though this fact made his life and his family's life incredibly complicated.

* * *

"Daddy" Renesmee burst in "Mommy ran somewhere, and left me here." She cried.

She didn't need to tell him he could hear her thoughts; he often tried not to listen in to people's private lives but the thoughts just bounced into his head. That was how he knew why Bella had run; she had heard him, he mentally kicked himself for his stupidity.

"Renesmee" Edward said, tight lipped "I'd like you to stay here a moment while I go and see if Bella's okay, okay?"

She nodded and headed toward her room. _I hope Mommy's alright. _She thought.

Edward grimaced, he hoped so to.

It didn't take him long to run into town, following Bella's scent, it was a beautiful smell one of lilacs and roses… He shook his head Bella always managed to get him sidetracked, even when she wasn't there.

Her scent led him to her Dad's favourite restaurant, that was strange it wasn't like she was going to eat anything. He swung the door open and walked in, it wasn't really that busy only a couple of tables were occupied. He spotted Bella easily sitting opposite a girl with black hair, they hadn't noticed him yet. He started to head other to them when he was stopped by a waitress.

"Would you like a table, Edward?" She asked.

He didn't wonder how she knew his name, many people did especially after the wedding. He shook his head "I'm looking for Bella."

She smiled "of course." She pointed to the table at which he had been looking at. "She's over there."

He nodded "I know."

The waitress walked away. "Bella" he called softly halfway across the restaurant from her. She looked up at his voice and wore a brooding expression, he didn't know if she was trying to avoid him but she was definitely waiting for an explanation. He knew he needed to talk to her.

The other girl looked around following Bella's gaze. A trickle of Goosebumps ran down his neck as he recognized the girl with the glossy black hair. He was stuck he didn't know what to do, what to say. He hadn't expected this moment even with Alice's vision. He hadn't seen this girl in a hundred years, hadn't seen her for so long.

Cho Chang.

And he heard the name whispered on her lips, her tone full of hope and joy.

"Cedric."

* * *

_Ah. I'm sorry worst cliffhanger yet… I couldn't help myself! I'll update sooner this time it's getting to the best parts to write… and also the most difficult. I thoroughly enjoy writing those parts though :) _


	6. The long talk

**A/N: **Ah! I know I promised this Chapter to be updated earlier, and I hate to leave people on a cliffhanger. But well, real life and homework popped up, a lot of homework and studying and all that good stuff :) But anyway here the chapter is hopefully it makes up for my lateness! And a chapter is better than no chapter right? :)

Anyway thankyou all for your lovely reviews from last week I love to hear what you think :) Now on with the fic :)

* * *

_The other girl looked around following Bella's gaze. A trickle of Goosebumps ran down his neck as he recognized the girl with the glossy black hair. He was stuck he didn't know what to do, what to say. He hadn't expected this moment even with Alice's vision. He hadn't seen this girl in a hundred years, hadn't seen her for so long._

_Cho Chang._

_And he heard the name whispered on her lips, her tone full of hope and joy._

_"Cedric."_

He tried to compose himself, he needed to let Cho think she was mistaken; if only to protect her from the hurt that he could cause but he also didn't know what to say, what to do; she thought he was dead. He had left her with her grief and now 'Cedric' was supposedly back, risen from the dead. Edward didn't know what she would think, so he did what he did best, shut her out. He glanced at Bella who was frowning, he hoped she wouldn't notice his momentary lapse of confidence. He walked up to the table and pulled over another seat.

"Hey Bella you just ran off, are you alright?" He asked completely ignoring Cho who was looking at him, astounded.

"Do you to know each other?" Bella frowned motioning to him and Cho, seeing through his pretense easily.

Edward quickly looked at Cho with fake confusion written on his face. "No I've never seen her in my life." He lied.

"Cedric…" murmured Cho. "It is you! I would recognize you anywhere, even in 100 years."

Edward shook his head "my name isn't Cedric" _not anymore _"my name is Edward, Edward Cullen." Edward desperately looked through her thoughts, trying to find a way out of the situation, seeing if there was any way to convince her of the lie.

He looked to Bella for backup, she was looking at him, thinking; trying to see through the lie. She knew he was keeping back information, she was always the first person to work out a situation.

"You are Cedric, you've got to be Cedric!" Cho cried, drawing a couple of nosy glances from other tables.

"Cho, calm down, you're drawing us attention." He said calmly glancing around at the people giving them curious glances.

Bella gasped "you know her name!" Her eyes were wide.

Edward mentally kicked himself, no, he mentally through himself out the window. He was in trouble now, should he tell the truth?

Cho grinned at him in triumph and joy. "You are Cedric!" She exclaimed her eyes shining with delight.

* * *

Bella was utterly confused. How could Edward know Cho, and why did she call him Cedric. She had known there was something not right as soon as Edward glanced at Cho, his eyes had filled with horror and then he had ignored Cho deliberately. Then there was the slip of the name, how did Edward, or Cedric or whatever his name was, know who Cho was. What was there past, Cho was her age (unless she was a vampire) so when did they meet? When had Edward gone to England… Did Cho know he was a vampire? Bella needed the truth.

"Edward tell me, how do you know her. I need the truth." She asked glaring at him, he had left her on her vampire anniversary and now he was lying to her.

He looked at her for a long time gulped, shifted in his seat, and took a deep breath. From his actions, Bella knew this would be a long and difficult story. But she was glad she had gotten it out of him so easily. Edward glanced at Cho, who was looking on with eager anticipation. She had probably noticed he was lying by now and was ready to hear his explanation.

Edward sighed "It was one hundred, or so years ago." Bella smiled, for the first time, she had noticed a hint of an English accent, although it was probably because she was looking for it.

* * *

Finally, Cho knew it was him. It was obvious he was lying. And now he was beginning with his explanation. But why one hundred years ago it was only five.

"Don't you mean five years ago." She interrupted.

Edward frowned "please let me get on with it, I will explain it all but I can't be interrupted. You must understand that this is hard enough as it is without you interrupting every 6 seconds."

Cho smiled and apologized. Edward carried on, explaining how when he was in the graveyard with Harry, Voldemort hadn't killed him, even though he had used the Avada Kedavra curse and how he'd been transported 100 years in the past with no idea why or how he'd gotten there. He also had to explain who Harry was and who Voldemort was and what the Avada Kedavra curse was to Bella, much to her confusion. He had to promise he would explain it all to her later, and his previous life. Then he told Cho what he was and explained it all.

Cho couldn't quite believe it. The story seemed so unreal but it all seemed to fit. She tried to process the story again. Trying to figure out how he had gotten here it didn't make sense.

"But the curse" she recapped "it didn't kill you. It sent you 100 years into the future? Why?"

Edward sighed "I don't know, I've never fully worked that out. I was wondering if anyone from the ministry of magic could figure it out." He disregarded Bella's questioning glance.

"I don't know" Cho said slowly, "they all think you're dead, you don't want it getting out, you probably don't want Harry on your back either, he had nightmares about you after all, I don't know what this would do to him."

"How is Harry?" Edward asked. "And what happened to Voldemort? Did he die? Did Harry kill him?"

* * *

Bella just listened as they exchanged pasts, it seemed like they had a lot to catch up on after all. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy has they recounted their tales. They obviously had a lot to catch up on, they seemed pretty close. Well, their pasts were closely intermingled they must have been great friends, maybe even more than friends at one point.

She listened to all this nonsense about Hogwarts and this battle and spells and this strange evil villain called Voldemort, it sounded like something out of a fairytale. They had mentioned wizards once or twice. All Bella knew was that she was going to need a very detailed explanation from Edward later.


End file.
